Frog boy the game
This game will be every single frog boy episode in video game form Levels Key * (BOSS) their is a boss battle in the level * (minigame) their is a mini game in the level * (Big BOSS) their is a big and very long boss battle in the level * (minigame/BOSS) their is a mini game where you have to face a boss battle against * (split to parts) the level is split into a few parts * (Clock mini game) their is a timed mini game and if you fail you start the mini game all over again * (multiplayer mini game) their is a mini game playable with a friend * (more than one mini game) means their is one mini game in the level * (item) their is an item or two in the level * (character token) their is a character token in the level, whatever character it is you unlock the character Season 1 # Welcome to the land of aaa (item) (character token) # Best day ever (item) (character token) # Game buddys movie heist # the night of the living slimes ((BOSS) # frog boys birthday (mini game) # Frog boy and barry VS the closet (BOSS) # Friends until the end # the aporkalypse part 1 # the aporkalypse part 2 (mini game) # the aporkalypse part 3 (mini game/BOSS) Season 2 ''' # The cheese obsessed guy # the secret of wooly's bakery (BOSS) # video game land (mini game/BOSS) # stuck in candy land (mini game) # frog boy finds love (BOSS) # lights camera frog boy (BOSS) # 20 game buddies under the big blue (BOSS) # a black christmas (BOSS) # Frog on skates (mini game/BOSS) # race to cookie crumble desert (Big BOSS) '''Season 3 # Welcome to the new land of aaa # tackle the talking football (multi mini game) # the terror of gummy and cottons candy store # Time travel madness (split to parts) # Detective frog boy # return to candy land (halloween special) # snowboard mania # Preparing for Petras takedown on Dojo island (mini game) # working for money # Little frog boy (split to parts) # Frog on a sundae (Clock mini game) # lets work up a appetite # 22 for parry (multi mini game) # a day in the life of hambernie # parry and barry's aquariam escape # stanley's game # Game buddy's story part 1 # Game buddy's story part 2 (BOSS) Movie level # Finding the idea # the airport # vegas # vegas chase # tokyo # hawaii (BOSS) # getting found by president # back in the dome # the bomb is ticking everyone # Frog boy VS trunk (BOSS) Season 4 # here comes more trouble # mall explorer # ranger scout frog boy (more than one mini game) # Frog boy finds a gift # into parry's mind (BOSS) # flopped Party at VIP island (BOSS) # Frog boy in the Dojo tournament (mini game/BOSS # a moment that lasts forever # theres nothing like a hole in one (mini game) # At least their is one way to kick off the summer # FIZZY TV # the brick of aaa (50th episode) # Parry and barry's birthday bash # A total eclipse of an aaa # boy's night # girl's night # the big switch a woo # too many frog boy's # hurricane frog boy # the big day (season finale) Season 5 # the sad sad tale of cosmic bomb # welcome to the space bush # o.p.o.r.a.t.i.o.n new bed's # planet bottle # box buddy # petra's rocket # trouble in candy planet # sugar rush # a very spacey christmas # attack on the space bush # frog boy's dream # frog boy VS the time vortex # the cosmic ice cave # missing home # space mall # the abandoned ship # space camping # parry and barry's alien pet # frog boy and pricilla # rise of the war of the planet of the dog's # broken dome # abducted (1) # petra and frog boy (2) # space odyssey # goodbye to the land of aaa (Series Finale) Level add ons that you need to pay to download # the secret identity of Priscilla froggy (150 levels) (£3.99/$5.99) # parry and barry adventures (99 levels) (£3.99/$5.99) # cherry bomb the movie level (£6.99/$8.99) # frog boy the movie 2 level (£6.99/$8.99) # Boss rush (timed mini game 500 secs) (£1.99/$3.99) Bosses Season 1 # Night of the living slimes (slime monster) # Frog boy and barry VS the closet (parry's old evil imaginary friend) # the aporkalypse (petra, playing a game of life questions) Season 2 # the secret of wooly's bakery (YDDUB EMAG) # video game land (YDDUB EMAG and possessor, playing pac cheese) # Frog boy finds love (petra, YDDUB EMAG, possessor, dark horse, shadow frog boy, and shape shifter) # lights camera frog boy (shadow frog boy) # 20 game buddies under the big blue (the 3 sharks) # a black christmas (the elf in the black hat) # frog on skates (petra,playing a skating competition # the race to cookie crumble desert (the petranado) items * Comic (parry's comic book collection